


Drabble #15

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Episode: s07e12 Time After Time, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite





	Drabble #15

As soon as Jody is gone, Sam drags Dean upstairs. He leaves a trail of clothes in their wake and Dean’s completely bare when Sam pushes him down onto the sleeping bag.

“This seems a little off balance,” Dean complains, tugging at Sam’s clothes as his younger brother sucks hickeys down the line of his throat. “You better be plannin’ on gettin’ naked, too.”

Sam growls, nipping at Dean’s jaw, before sitting back and and practically ripping off his many layers. When his boxers finally hit the floor beside the sleeping back, Dean yanks his brother back down.

“God, Dean,” Sam almost-snarls, fitting himself between Dean’s thighs. “Almost lost you.”

“But you didn’t. So come on, little brother. Show me how alive we are.”

 

Fifteen minutes late, Dean finds himself with his legs held wide by Sam’s bruising grip as his brother sets up a brutal pace and he knows he’s going to to be feeling his words for the rest of the week.


End file.
